Marco Sciarra
Marco Sciarra is the opening antagonist of the 2015 James Bond film Spectre. He was an assassin who worked as a hitman and agent for SPECTRE until the events of the film. He was portrayed by Alessandro Cremona. History Following the deaths of M and Raoul Silva, Bond receives a tape, which M arranged for him to receive in case of her death. In the tape, M tasks Bond with finding and killing Marco Sciarra, and to be present at the funeral. During the Day of the Dead parade at the Zocalo in Mexico City, Bond follows Sciarra. After the hitman has arrived at his destination, Bond takes cover on the rooftop of the opposite building and listens to a conversation between Sciarra and an associate named Gallo. Bond finds out that Sciarra is in Mexico to blow up a stadium. Unbeknownst to Bond, this was in order for the Mexican Government to take part of the "Nine Eyes" anti-terrorist program led by Max Denbigh. Bond also hears that Sciarra is supposed to meet the "Pale King" after the bomb has gone off. When the two men raise their glasses, Gallo sees Bond outside the window. Bond shoots him, but other henchmen open fire and Sciarra runs out of Bond's point of view. Moments later, a bomb inside the building goes off, eventually dropping the whole front of the house onto the building Bond stands on. After Bond, who miraculously landed onto a couch, leaves the remains of the building, he finds an injured Sciarra crawling out of the ruins. Sciarra sees him and runs off, taking cover in the crowd of the parade. A SPECTRE helicopter then lands in the middle of the parade to bring Sciarra to safety, but before it can take off, Bond enters the chopper as well. Sciarra and Bond fight inside the helicopter, while the pilot has difficulties keeping it under control. Eventually, while the helicopter takes loopings in the air, Bond uses the opportunity to take Sciarra's ring bearing the SPECTRE insignia and kicks the hitman out of the helicopter, causing him to fall to his death. As he had no authority to act in Mexico, the new M suspends Bond. Nonetheless, he is determined to follow the lead his old boss gave him and heads for Rome, where the funeral for Sciarra is held. Though Bond does not recognize him, one of the men present is his former foster brother Franz Oberhauser, who now leads SPECTRE under the name Ernst Stavro Blofeld. After the funeral, Bond meets with Sciarra's widow Lucia, who sends him to a SPECTRE meeting. Gallery SciarraDOTD.png|Sciarra during the parade SciarraToast.png|Sciarra with his associate SciarraSeesBond.png|Sciarra sees Bond, realising that he wanted to kill him SciarraBondFight.png|Sciarra and Bond fight on the helicopter SciarraDeath.png|Sciarra moments before falling to his death Navigation it:Marco Sciarra Category:007 Villains Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pawns Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Elderly Category:Spy Category:Related to Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Terrorists Category:Spouses Category:Mongers Category:Businessmen Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Posthumous